Arcadia
Arcadia is a country within Ameristralia. It is mainly known for its capitol Columbia, A city that can float through the air. Arcadia today is a Democracy and the prime minister is Robbie with Co-Leader Dennis Johnson. The main natural resource of Arcadia is Oil mainly found underneath the three inland lakes. Arcadia's History In the begining Bubbie had found the land of Arcadia with his Co-founder George Thorburn and his crew on December 17th 1843 and decided where they stopped to be the capitol known as BubbieTown. The crew thought that Bubbie was possesed by God for bringing them to this land, however George wasn't so sure of it, but at the time it was the only explaination they thought of. And from that day, the people of Arcadia worshipped cats thinking that they were gods. The cats were treated like royalty and often were seen to be better then humans. Eventually, the humans began to be treated like slaves, and quickly took notice. Large groups of Anticatship (People who thought humans should have control over cats, and cats should be pets) began to form all across Arcadia. The tension between the Key-Cats (People who supported the leadership of cats) and Anticatship was on the rise and began to lead to violence. This violence frightened many people and a large group of wealthy people all decided to help build a city away from all the conflict, but no one knew where. Finally a man named Dylan Thompson came the the idea of the sky with his new technology he discovered known as quantum mechanics and could use quantum particles to make objects stay still at a fixed time and space, thus the building of Columbia began. By Febuary 25th, 1890, the city was finished and just in time too, for what was about to happen next, will change the way Acradia is forever. Finally on March 4th, 1890 a large revolution led by Rob Thorburn, ocurred when many massive groups of Anticatship's attacked from all corners of Arcadia. This attack caught all of the Key-Cat's off guard. From all corners, the Anticatship's centered in on Bubbie town and overthrew Bubbie. Along the way, any cat seen wasto be put in a cage. Finally Rob Thorburn had declared that "Humans now have the free will of Arcadia, not the cats, never shall we be slaves again." after overthrowing Bubbie. The Only city left that wasn't in shambles was Columbia, which made many people suprised since only little of Arcadia knew. Thus from this Point Columbia was to be the new capitol and the new government would be democracy on March 6th 1890. Arcadia Today Today Arcadia is industrialized since after the revolution during rebuilding. During industrialization, oil was discovered underneath all 3 inland lakes, and in till today, will make Arcadia's economy soar, creating many jobs and buisinesses that exist today. Tourism is also very popular in Arcadia, the main atraction being Columbia itself of course. The relationship between humans and cats has improved in which cats are now in their rightful place to be pets of anyone. And after the Dog Ownership Movement in 1963, dogs will then be accepted into families and to people along with equality between cats and dogs. Arcadia's Military has also grown rapidy in both technology and experienced soldiers. The rapid growth started when tension between Me and Sancreta was rising. This frightened Arcadia and influenced the citizens to buff up its military also creating more jobs we see in Arcadia today. The people of Arcadia agree the country is at its best right now and nothing could be better. Arcadia is also home to 500,000 people.